1999
]] '']] '']] ]] ]] ]] Events * After 5 years, [[Alice in Wonderland|''Alice in Wonderland]] and Robin Hood are the last videos in the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection VHS series.* Disney officially enters the DVD market.* Disney closed Caravan Pictures as Roger Birnbaum, co-founder of Caravan Pictures, left the studios to co-founded Spyglass Entertainment. * August 5 - Production begins on Lilo & Stitch Theatrical releases Feature films * January 22 - Children of Heaven ''(Miramax Films)* January 24 - ''Get Bruce (Miramax Films)* January 29 - She's All That ''(Miramax Films)* February 12 - ''My Favorite Martian is released to negative reviews and performs poorly at the box office.* February 26 - ''The Other Sister'''' (Touchstone Pictures)* March 12 - ''The Harmonists ''(Miramax Films)* March 26** ''Doug's 1st Movie is a critical failure, but was a commercial success.** A Walk on the Moon ''(Miramax Films)* March 31 - ''10 Things I Hate About You ''(Touchstone Pictures)* April 9 - ''Twin Dragons ''(Dimension Films, US version)* April 23 - ''Existence ''(Dimension Films)* April 30 - ''Heaven (Miramax Films)* May 7 - The Castle ''(Miramax Films)* May 14** ''Endurance** I'm Crazy About Iris Blond ''(Miramax Films)* June 4 - ''Instinct ''(Touchstone Pictures)* June 18** ''Tarzan is released to very positive reviews and is the last entry of the Disney Renaissance.** An Ideal Husband ''(Miramax Films)* June 25** ''My Son the Fanatic ''(Miramax Films)** ''Rogue Trader ''(Miramax Films)* July 2** ''Summer of Sam ''(Touchstone Pictures)** ''The Lovers on the Bridge ''(Miramax Films)* July 23** ''Inspector Gadget (with DiC Entertainment and Caravan Pictures) becomes a moderate box office success, but receives negative reviews from critics. ** My Life So Far ''(Miramax Films)* July 26 - ''Lone Tiger ''(Miramax Films)* July 30 - ''Runaway Bride ''(Touchstone Pictures)* August 3 - ''Tale of the Mummy ''(Dimension Films)* August 6 - ''The Sixth Sense (Touchstone Pictures)* August 20 - Teaching Mrs. Tingle ''(Dimension Films)* August 25 - ''In Too Deep ''(Dimension Films)* August 27** ''The 13th Warrior ''(Touchstone Pictures)** ''The Very Thought of You ''(Miramax Films)* September 1 - ''Outside Providence ''(Miramax Films)* September 10 - ''B. Monkey ''(Miramax Films)* September 17 - [[Breakfast of Champions|''Breakfast of Champions]]'' (Hollywood Pictures)* September 24** ''Mumford ''(Touchstone Pictures)** ''Guinevere ''(Miramax Films)* October 1** [[Mystery, Alaska|''Mystery, Alaska]]'' (Hollywood Pictures)** ''Happy, Texas ''(Miramax Films)* October 8** ''The Hand Behind the Mouse: The Ub Twerks Story** The Grandfather ''(Miramax Films)* October 15** ''The Straight Story is released to positive reviews.** That's the Way I Like It ''(Miramax Films)* October 22 - ''Bringing Out the Dead ''(Touchstone Pictures)* October 29** ''Music of the Heart** Princess Mononoke (Miramax Films)* November 5 - The Insider ''(Touchstone Pictures)* November 19 - ''Mansfield Park ''(Miramax Films)* November 24 - ''Toy Story 2 becomes a box office hit and receives extremely positive reviews.* December 1 - Spanish Fly ''(Miramax Films)* December 3 - ''Holy Smoke! ''(Miramax Films)* December 10** ''Deuce Bigalow: Male Gigolo ''(Touchstone Pictures)** ''Cradle Will Rock (Touchstone Pictures)** The Cider House Rules ''(Miramax Films)** ''Diamonds ''(Miramax Films)* December 17** ''Fantasia 2000 premieres and receives positive reviews.** Bicentennial Man ''(Touchstone Pictures)* December 25** ''Play It to the Bone ''(Touchstone Pictures)** ''The Talented Mr. Ripley ''(Miramax Films) * December 29 - ''Hurricane ''(Touchstone Pictures) Shorts * November 24 - ''Luxo, Jr. (re-release) Theme park happenings *Asia, including the Kali River Rapids and Maharajah Jungle Trek attractions, opens at Disney's Animal Kingdom as the first expansion to occur at that park.*January 9 - Horizons closes at Epcot*March 1 - Doug Live! opens at the Disney-MGM Studios*March 17 - Test Track opens at Epcot.*June 4 - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh opens at Magic Kingdom.*June 23 - Tarzan's Treehouse opens at Disneyland.*July 29 - Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith opens at Disney-MGM Studios.*October 1 - The new IMAGINATION! pavilion opens at Epcot.*October 2 - Fast Pass is first offered at Disneyland Paris.*November 10 - Skyway closes at Magic Kingdom. Live Shows *The Hunchback of Notre Dame musical premieres in Berlin. Television * January 2 - Bear in the Big Blue House Season 3 premieres on Playhouse Disney.* January 23 - Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century, a Disney Channel Original Movie, premiered on the Disney Channel.* May 1 - Mickey Mouseworks premieres on ABC.* May 15 -The Thirteenth Year, a Disney Channel Original Movie, debuts on the Disney Channel.* June - Doug ends production after (counting the Nickelodeon episodes) eight years with the episode "Doug's Marriage Madness". Reruns continue on ABC until 2000.* October 9 - Don't Look Under the Bed, a Disney Channel Original Movie, debuts on the Disney Channel.* September - Disney's One Too, a spin-off of One Saturday Morning, begins airing on UPS and syndication on Sunday mornings and weekday afternoons. New episodes of Recess and DIC Entertainment's Sabrina, the Animated Series would be broadcast on UPS, while reruns would air on ABC. The block was reminiscent of The Disney Afternoon, and continued until 2003.* Fall - The Disney Channel's logo becomes restyled, with Mickey removed and the mouse ears becoming purple with sparkles. Video games * Magical Tetris Challenge for Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color, and PlayStation* Beauty and the Beast: A Board Game Adventure for Game Boy Color* Disney's Villains' Revenge for PC* Tarzan for PlayStation Albums * February 9 - The Music of Disney's One Saturday Morning (Cassette only)* October 19 - For Our Children Home video releases VHS & DVD releases * January 5 - The Rescuers (was recalled due to an obscene image hidden in one frame and re-issued in March)* January 19 - Mafia!* February 2 - Mulan ''(Touchstone Home Video)* March 2 - ''The Wonderful Ice Cream Suit ''(Touchstone Home Video)* March 9 - ** ''Krippendorf's Tribe (re-issue) ''(Touchstone Home Video), ''Little Indian, Big City (re-issue) ''(Touchstone Home Video), ''Meet the Deedles ''(re-issue), Pete's Dragon (re-issue) and ''Mary Poppins (re-issue), ** One Hundred and One Dalmatians ''(re-issue), The Sword in the Stone'' (re-issue), Alice in Wonderland (re-issue), Robin Hood (re-issue) and Dumbo (re-issue)* March 16 - The Waterboy ''(Touchstone Home Video)* March 23 - ''Mighty Joe Young* March 25 - The Rescuers (edited re-issue)* April 13 - Beloved ''(Touchstone Home Video)* April 20 - ''A Bug's Life, Father of the Bride ''(Touchstone Home Video), and ''Simon Birch ''(Hollywood Pictures Home Video)* May 18 - ''Holy Man ''(Touchstone Home Video)* May 25 - ''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad* June 14 - Enemy of the State ''(Touchstone Home Video)* June 15 - ''Nixon: Director Cut ''(Hollywood Pictures Home Video)* June 29 - ''Rushmore ''(Touchstone Home Video)* July 13 - ''Alice in Wonderland ''and [[Robin Hood|''Robin Hood]] are released as the final entries in the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection.* July 13 - Dangerous Minds ''(Touchstone Home Video), A Civil Action (Touchstone Home Video)* August 24 - ''Romy and Michele's High School Reunion* August 31 - The Great Mouse Detective* September 7 - The Other Sister ''(Touchstone Home Video)* September 21 - ''Doug's 1st Movie* September 28 - Who Framed Roger Rabbit* October 26 - Pinocchio* November 2 - Mr. Toad's Wild Ride* November 9 - I'll Be Home for Christmas, One Hundred and One Dalmatians Limited Issue DVD, Mulan Limited Issue DVD and Hercules Limited Issue DVD* November 16 - The Distinguished Gentleman ''(Hollywood Pictures Home Video), Instinct (Touchstone Home Video)* November 23 - ''A Bug's Life: Collector's Edition, Peter Pan Limited Issue DVD, The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Limited Issue DVD and Lady and the Tramp Limited Issue DVD* December 7 - Inspector Gadget, The Jungle Book Limited Issue DVD and The Little Mermaid Limited Issue DVD* December 21 - The Reluctant Dragon, Annie, ''and Summer of Sam (Touchstone Home Video) Direct-to-video releases * February 23 - ''Winnie the Pooh: Sing a Song with Pooh Bear* March 16 - From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money (Dimension Home Video)* May 18 - The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue* June 8 - Disney Sing Along Songs: Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom* August 3 - Madeline: Lost in Paris ''(DiC Entertainment)* August 17 - ''Belle's Tales of Friendship and Hercules: Zero to Hero* October 19 - Children of the Corn 666: Isaac's Return (Dimension Home Video)* November 9 - Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas and Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving People Births *Harrison Fahn (voice actor)*January 18 - Karen Brar (actor)*February 7 - Beatrice Miller (singer-songwriter and actress)*February 10 - Tiffany Espensen (actress)*March 17 - Olivia Stuck (actress)*April 9 - Kwesi Boakye (actor)*April 20 - Elan Garfias (actor)*April 23 - Sumire Morohoshi (voice actress)*May 11 - Sabrina Carpenter (actress and singer)*May 11 - Kaitlyn Dias (voice actress)*May 22 - Carmen Bicondova (actress)*June 20 - Kayla Maisonet (actress)*July 30 - Joey King (actress)*August 4 - Kelly Gould (actress)*August 13 - Corey Fogelmanis (actor)*August 21 - Maxim Knight (actor)*September 7 - Michelle Creber (actress, singer, dancer and voice actress)*September 17 - Daniel Huttlestone (actor and singer)*October 15 - Bailee Madison (actress) Deaths *January 12 - Betty Lou Gerson (actress)*March 3 - Giovanni Battista Carpi (Italian comics artist)*April 20 - Senor Wences (ventriloquist)*May 8 - Ed Gilbert (actor and voice actor)*May 19 - Candy Candido (voice actor)*June 9 - Amy Paliwoda (animator)*June 11 - DeForest Kelley (actor)*June 13 - Douglas Seale (English stage and film actor)*July 12 - Bill Owen (actor and songwriter)*July 23 - Max Smith (singer)*August 20 - Margaret Wright (voice actress)*September 22 - George C. Scott (actor)*October 13 - Van Arsdale France (establisher of the cast member training school)*October 15 - Terry Wilkinson (folk singer and composer)*October 18 - Paddi Edwards (actress)*November 11 - Mary Kay Bergman (voice actress)*December 3 - Madeline Kahn (actress)*December 17 - Rex Allen (actor, singer and songwriter)*December 27 - Leonard H. Goldenson (former president of ABC) Character Debuts *January 9 - Uncle Tito del Tutter, Tardy, Grandpa Highland McTutter, Whiner Tutter, Shouter, Jim and June Tutter, Tucker Tutter*January 16 - Benny the Bat*June 18 - Tarzan, Jane Porter, Terk, Tantor, Archimedes Q. Porter, Clayton, Clayton's Men, Sabor, Kala, Kerchak, Baby Baboon, Kerchak and Kala'a Baby, Tarzan's Parents*May 18 - Sebastian, Murgatroid, Maisie, Alberto, Mack McCro, Dobermans*June 2 - Harry the Duck*June 9 - Jet Setter Tutter*June 16 - Ms. Henrietta Vanderpeen, Tally Otter*September 6 - Mama Duck*November 23 - Edward, Molly, and Nosey Mole*November 24 - Jessie, Bullseye, Stinky Pete, Wheezy, Al McWhiggin, Emperor Zurg, Mrs. Potato Head, Buster*December 7 - Jack the Dog Category:Timeline